collaborative_worldbuilding_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Espa
Espa is the third planet of the Odjoran system, it bares a resemblance to Earth, but is larger and more massive. It's the third planet of the system it's a warm superhabitable earth like planet, it has five moons (Tycion, Revan, Archentes, Yattu and Ezra). This celestial body accommodates organic multicellular life. Espa is the homeworld of a humanoid species called the Krenn. Formation The planet is approximately 4 billion years old, life has been present on Espa for at least 3.4 billion years. The young planet Espa was formed out of a collision between two earth like planets 4 billion years ago, this collision also give birth to the moons Yattu and Archentes. Water arrived on meteors during the Late Heavy bombardment of the Odjoran system 3.7 billion years ago. Life arose about 3.4 billion years ago. Due to Oxygen being naturally present on Espa, life was able to evolve faster then on Earth, on earth life had to build up an Oxygen atmosphere by itself but inside the Odjoran system oxygen was already present after the star had formed, allowing life to develop faster. Surface Espa has slightly less land then earth. Seven individual continents and 4 oceans can be identified. Due to the planets size distances are vast. The surface of Espa is 2.56×109 km2 which is over 5 times as much surface area as the earth has. The central continent is divided in two half's by a high mountain range called the Barrier Mountains, South of which lie the Layer Forests and north of which lie the dry highlands. Espa receives 1.17 kilowatts of energy from Odjor per square meter from which about 40% is radiated away into space. Geology Espa does have plate tectonics and is a geologically active world. The large supercontinent on the planet has geologically only been formed recently its approximately 8 million years old. Among the active regions are Mount Excelsum and the Barrier Mountains. Tectonic plates drift faster on espa then on earth due to the planets age the average drifting speed of the plates is 20 cm/year. Super volcanoes thus aren't rare, but due to the size of Espa they aren't as harmful to life as on earth. Atmosphere Due to her stronger gravity Espa is able to maintain a denser atmosphere the earth. The atmosphere on Espa is 2.19 times denser then on earth 2.69 kg/m3, it contains far less Nitrogen and far more Oxygen (about 35%) then earths. it also contains Krypton instead of Argon. Because of the dense atmosphere concentrations of oxygen at the surface have risen to 350,000 ppm. This has pushed the atmosphere to the point of spontaneous combustion during storms. Forest fires are frequent, This is compensated by the Carbon-dioxide levels around 50 times higher then on earth causing massively accelerated plant growth. Life Main article: List of Espan lifeforms The stronger gravity on Espa requires life to have twice the muscle strength of earth life forms these muscles can only be suported in the high oxygen levels on the planet. Odjor is slightly brighter then our sun on earth, therefor leaves on Espa are also found red besides green in order to capture the right amount of sunlight. Most creatures are also smaller due to the higher gravity. Due to Espa's size very few life forms are found on more then 1 continent, lifeforms that are found on multiple continents are usually large airborne migrating creatures or plants that had their seeds carried by those creatures, this however is rarely the case and differences in flora and fauna between the continents are huge. Due to its size Espa is about 5 times as resistant to mass extinctions as the earth. If it weren't for the low active Flare star of Remus life would not be subjected to mass extinction at all. A super solar flare every few million years isn't rare, about every hundred million years an eruption happens that is powerful enough to cause a mass extinction on the planet these super flare events are the primary causes of mass extinctions on Espa. The last of these flare mass extinctions happened 145 million years ago. Moons Espa has a total of 5 moons, 2 large moons and 3 minor asteroid moons. History Espa was originally created as the planet Oberon, 3 and a half years previous to the start of the Collaborative Worldbuilding Project. With the oldest files naming the planet dating back as far as November 2013, Espa has been subject to quite some changes over time. Over time 4 versions of this planet can be separated: Oberon, Pre-CWP Espa and CWP Espa Erua (Mk. 0) In the very very first sketches of Espa, Espa was the planet Oberon in the sandar system. Oberon (Mk. 1) Previous to 14 September 2016 Espa was called Oberon, after this date the planet got a massive refit. The surface of Oberon was over 85% percent covered with water, there was only one supercontinent and a large number of islands spread all over the immense ocean. On the surface it was around the 291 degrees kelvin. The entire planet was 28,550 kilometers wide and had a rotation period of 24.10 hours. Oberon orbited Axel Alpha at 0.908 AU with an eccentricity of 0.0135 and an inclination of 0.02 every 303 days. Pre-CWP Espa (Mk. 2) After the refit Oberon was renamed to Espa and a lot of changes were made, the planet had still the same orbital and main physical characteristics however the environmental character of the planet was completely altered, reclassifying the planet as superhabitable. While the look of the planets surface was still mostly recognizable, one must note the addition of 3 continents and a lot of smaller islands, while the former northern pole has been replaced by a smaller continent more to the south, the other 2 continents are completely new. this caused the one supercontinent - one super ocean structure to disappear and a more spread structure to take its place. The atmospheric composition was also made up, resulting in a 63% Nitrogen, 31% Oxygen and 3% Krypton atmosphere and warm humid climate. CWP Espa (Mk. 3) CWP Espa is the third version of this planet and had a lot more background info while basically once again more land mass was added and the percentage of water covering the surface was decreased to 76.4% by adding 2 new continents and several hundred new islands. CWP Espa (Mk. 4) On 7 December 2017 a proposal by Harry Evett to move the CWP into a fictional alaxy was approved allowing yet another revision. Trivia * Espa's map was originally based upon the planet orbiting Gliese 581 in the documentary Journey to the edge of the universe. * Espa was designed to be a superhabitable planet. * Espa's lunar system was based upon the Plutonian moon system. Image Gallery Espa old(celest).jpg|Espa before it was remodeled for the CWP. Espa-for1.png|Forests on Espa. Mucra.png|A Mucra on the northern hemisphere with yellow grass. Srakin.png|A Srakin fishing on the east coast of the central continent. Espa-for2.png|Forests on Espa. Vliviak.png|Vliviak birds above the Layer Forest. Espa-for3.png|Forests on Espa. Barrier Mountains.png|The Barrier Mountains. Category:JG Prime Category:Espa Category:Worlds Category:Axel system Category:Planets Category:Odjor Category:Bodies with life